The present invention relates to a shaft arrangement for a transmission, particularly for motor vehicles, comprising a shaft having an axial bore into which oil can be introduced via an oil supply system, at least one loose wheel which is rotatably supported on the shaft via a bearing, and a shift clutch arrangement which is arranged for connecting the loose wheel with the shaft in a rotationally fixed manner, said shift clutch arrangement comprising a guide sleeve which is connected with the shaft via tooth engagement in a rotationally fixed manner, wherein the axial bore is connected via at least one transversal bore with the outer circumference of the shaft, so as to supply oil to the bearing and to the shift clutch arrangement, wherein the transversal bore is arranged in an area of the tooth engagement between the guide sleeve and the shaft.
Such a shaft arrangement is known from document DE 31 13 650 C3. Here, a radial channel is provided in the guide sleeve, wherein the transversal bore opens into the radial channel, and wherein oil is supplied to the shift clutch arrangement via the radial channel.
Generally, the present invention relates to shaft arrangements of transmissions which comprise a circulatory oil lubrication system (dry sump lubrication system). Here, the lubricant and cooling oil for the bearing and the shift clutch arrangements (which are typically synchronized shift clutch arrangements) is supplied from the inside (i.e. from the axial bore) to the outside in a radial direction.
In the shaft arrangement which is known from document DE 31 13 650 C3, additional separate transversal bores are provided for the bearings of the loose wheels, which additional transversal bores are connected with the axial bore. Conclusively, the constructive effort for supplying the bearings and the shift clutch arrangement is relatively high.
Further, it is known to supply a bearing and an adjacent shift clutch of a shift clutch arrangement with oil by aligning a transversal bore approximately axially centrally with the bearing. Here, the oil is pressed through the bearing and to an adjacent axial face of the guide sleeve. A radially aligned oil pocket, for example, is provided in the axial face of the guide sleeve, via which oil that leaves the bearing, can be supplied to the shift clutch. Here, the constructive effort for supplying the bearing and the shift clutch with oil is relatively low. However, it is disadvantageous that the bearing is flooded during the oil supply, which leads to a high increase of the drag moment, which is due to the tumbling work of the roller bodies. This leads to a degradation of the efficiency of the shaft arrangement, and, thus, of the transmission.